The present invention relates to saw sharpening machines, and more particularly to a machine for sharpening and swaging the teeth of large circular saw blades.
Various saw sharpening machines known in the prior art provide for the automatic indexing and sharpening of circular saw blade teeth. Many prior machines, however, have required complex mechanical systems to achieve the desired results. Further, in completely automated machines, a slight difference in the spacing between successive teeth could cause the grinder or sharpening device to remove too much material from the tooth bit being sharpened, often destroying the bit.